<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bloodlust (and the consequences of living) by undeadasleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849694">bloodlust (and the consequences of living)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadasleep/pseuds/undeadasleep'>undeadasleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Hope Mikaelson, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young &amp; Gifted (Vampire Diaries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadasleep/pseuds/undeadasleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Triad Agent Hope Mikaelson is sent to infiltrate the Salvatore School, her mission is simple: get close to Lizzie Saltzman and use her to raise Malivore. But in the supernatural world, things aren't always as simple as they sound, and Hope finds herself choosing between her past, her present, and her future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayley Marshall/Hope Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby &amp; Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park &amp; Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Ryan Clarke &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. are you hope?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain splattered against the window, the faint sound of it falling all too clear for Hope Mikaelson. The tribrid stood in front of her full-length mirror, surveying her outfit for the day. She was still adjusting to being a vampire; it was a relatively new change, an accident that made her all the more dangerous, but it would be helpful for her newly assigned mission from Triad. She’d gone undercover before, but this time was different. She actually had to act her age.</p>
<p>“You look nice,” a voice said behind her, and she turned to see none other than Ryan Clarke, Triad Agent. Hope’s partner, and her ex-boyfriend. She rolled her eyes, sending him a look that could kill.</p>
<p><em>I hate you, </em>she thought, but the words that came out of her mouth were, “I know.”</p>
<p>She turned back to the mirror, deciding on if she wanted her hair up or down. Up would make her look older, but down would make her less noticeable. Hmm. Feeling his presence still, Hope continued. “Stop trying to get back into my good graces, Clarke. It’s not happening.”</p>
<p>There was an awkward moment of silence, one Hope took to decide she wanted her hair to stay down, and then Clarke spoke again. “Right. You remember your mission?”</p>
<p>Hope’s eyes rolled once again, and then she nodded. “Yep. Get close to Lizzie Saltzman, get her to trust me, use her to raise Malivore. Oh, and don’t let anyone know I’m a Mikaelson in the process.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Like that would be a problem.</em>
</p>
<p>Clarke looked pleased with her, and she almost threw up in her mouth. Once upon a time, she’d loved him deeply and without reason. Now, she could hardly stand the sight of him. Oh, how times had changed. Or maybe Hope just had. Working with Triad had never been her first choice, after all.</p>
<p>“Good.” Clarke nodded. “Don’t expose us, don’t make friends unless absolutely necessary. Do your mission, and that’s it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I <em>know,” </em>was Hope’s aggravated reply. “I, uh, should get going. Can’t be late on my first day.”</p>
<p>“I’ll drive you.” He was quick to step in as she slung a bag over her shoulder. She wasn’t bringing much with her to the Salvatore Boarding School; apparently, most of her clothing would be given to her there. Something about school spirit?</p>
<p>Her face fell, and she nodded, following him out of her room and shutting the door firmly behind her. As if to ensure her safety, she put a protection spell over it, barring anyone else entry. <em>Good, </em>she thought. <em>Let them try to find out my secrets while I’m gone. </em>It almost made her smile.</p>
<p>She kept her head down as they wound their way through the facility. Being a mix of the very supernaturals Triad hated, her presence there had sparked some feuds. There were a select few who tolerated her, but the rest made no attempt to conceal their disdain. It would almost be endearing if Hope cared enough about their opinions.</p>
<p>The drive from Georgia to Virginia was shorter than she expected, but then again, Hope had always been acutely aware of the passage of time. With a family of immortals, she had to be. At one point, she was the only one that could grow old.</p>
<p>“You’re quiet,” Clarke remarked as they passed the sign happily reading <em>Welcome to Mystic Falls. </em>Hope fought off an eyeroll, wishing they could just get to their destination already. “You’re not still mad I drove, are you?”</p>
<p>“Why would I be mad? It’s not like I can have a license anyway. As far as the world is aware, I don’t exist.” Sarcasm dripped off her lips, and he shot her a look of annoyance.</p>
<p>“<em>Seriously, </em>Hope? You keep acting like it was our fault.”</p>
<p>She didn’t answer, though she had half the mind to use a silencing spell on him just for fun. He always hated when she did magic- meaning she did it constantly. Before she could get that satisfaction, though, they pulled up to the gates of the Salvatore School, and Hope unbuckled, sliding out of her seat as she opened her door.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the ride. I’ll call you in a few days if anything happens.”</p>
<p>And then, her bag slung over her shoulder, she closed the car door, making her way up the winding driveway to the school.</p>
<p>Going into the Salvatore School was… weird. Hope hadn’t knocked or made her presence known at all; she’d simply entered. Honestly, she wasn’t sure how- didn’t they have the school in a human’s name? - but she had, though she didn’t know where to go from there. She took a hesitant step forward into the foyer, and that’s when someone spoke.</p>
<p>“You look a little lost.” Hope’s head snapped to the side to see a girl with a bob, her outfit screaming that she was a student. How had Hope not heard her coming? Was she distracted? Or was the girl already there?</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah.” Hope cleared her throat, continuing, “Just looking for the headmaster’s office.”</p>
<p>That piqued the other girl’s interest. “Headmaster?”</p>
<p>Hope nodded, and the girl tilted her head. “So you’re new. Probably in need of a friend, right? I’m Penelope.”</p>
<p><em>Penelope. </em>Hope locked the name into her mind, not one to blow her cover by mentioning she couldn’t have friends. Besides, hadn’t Clarke said to only make friends if necessary? Penelope seemed knowledgeable enough about the school; maybe she could be an ally. Hope considered that necessary.</p>
<p>“Um, I’m Hope,” she said after a pause, realizing she’d been quiet too long.</p>
<p>An unreadable expression flickered swiftly across Penelope’s face, her eyes drifting past Hope before settling back on her. “Well, Hope, you’re in luck. Here comes the headmaster now.”</p>
<p>Hope turned slightly to see a man coming her way, and she immediately identified him as Alaric Saltzman, ex vampire, ex vampire <em>hunter, </em>ex-husband, and currently the father of the Saltzman twins and headmaster of the Salvatore School. He knew her father.</p>
<p>She went to thank Penelope for her help, but when she turned back, the witch was gone, no trace of her left behind.</p>
<p>“You’re a new face. Can I help you?”</p>
<p>Hope steeled herself as she swiveled back to face Alaric, putting a small, possibly convincing smile on her lips. <em>He knew her father.</em></p>
<p>“Uh, I’m Hope,” she introduced. No recognition sparked in his eyes, so she clarified. “Marshall. I’m supposed to be starting school today?”</p>
<p><em>There it was. </em>He recognized her, though she knew it wasn’t for the reasons she wanted. She was his student, that was all.</p>
<p>“Oh. I didn’t realize you were coming today.” He studied her for a moment, and then nodded. “Let’s go to my office.”</p>
<p>She followed him quietly, steps light compared to his booming ones. Triad had taught her how to not make a sound on missions- or around the compound, for that matter. She definitely wasn’t sad to be gone for a while.</p>
<p>Alaric unlocked his office door, holding it open for her. She stepped inside, and he followed, the door closing silently behind them as she examined the room. Every possible way to escape became ingrained in her mind, so much so that she barely heard him tell her to sit. Hesitantly, she did, and Alaric rummaged around his desk drawers before finding what he was looking for and settling on the edge of the desk.</p>
<p>“So,” he quipped, “not a lot of background on you, Miss Marshall.”</p>
<p><em>I wish I could tell you why, </em>she thought, but the words that escaped her lips were a well-rehearsed lie.</p>
<p>“I was homeschooled until now. My family’s… complicated. Mom’s a werewolf, dad’s a vampire, grandma’s a witch. They wanted to keep me safe until they could figure out what I was.”</p>
<p>Alaric narrowed his eyes, assessing her story. Whatever conclusion he came to appeared to be enough, because he said, “Okay, makes sense. Well, I assigned you a roommate, so if you grab your things, I’ll point you that way.”</p>
<p>Hope shifted in her seat, taking a deep breath before she stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder once more. Alaric walked her to the door, pointing down the hall.</p>
<p>“Straight down and take a right. Room 204, impossible to miss.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Thanks.” She gave him a tight smile, slipping into the hall and making her way down it. Her eyes searched for the room number, and she felt like she’d been walking forever by the time she finally found it.</p>
<p>To her surprise, the door was already open, so she stepped inside, the scene inside catching her off guard. A beautiful blonde stood in front of one of the beds doing yoga, seemingly in her own world. Hope took a moment to watch her, finding the moment so very… human. She didn’t see much of that anymore.</p>
<p>She knew the moment had to end, though, so she said, “Um, hello?”</p>
<p>The girl’s head immediately went that way, her face lighting up as her eyes landed on the brunette.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry. Are you Hope?” She laughed, shaking her head. “Of course you are. I’m Lizzie.”</p>
<p>Hope took a step back, softly murmuring, “Lizzie…”</p>
<p>She certainly hadn’t expected to find her target so soon. Luck was funny that way, she supposed. It certainly wasn’t fate.</p>
<p>“We’re gonna be great friends, I just know it,” Lizzie said enthusiastically, taking a sip from the water bottle in her hands.</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course,” Hope chirped with faux cheer, looking around the room. “Uh, which one’s mine?”</p>
<p>“Oh! That one.” Lizzie pointed to the empty side of the room. “Let me know if anything of mine needs to be moved.”</p>
<p>Hope gave a nod, moving to put her things on the vacant bed. This mission was going to be harder than she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i have a lot of making up to do.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day found Lizzie standing at the front of the school impatiently, foot tapping in her Doc Martens as she watched the gates for any sign of movement. Any minute now…</p>
<p>As if hearing her thoughts, the gates swung open, a Salvatore School van pulling down the driveway. Lizzie bounced excitedly on her heels, and the moment the sliding door opened to reveal a head full of brown hair, she flew forward, grasping the girl she knew was her twin.</p>
<p>“Josie!” She exclaimed. Once the brunette got her balance, she hugged Lizzie back, her chin resting on the taller girl’s shoulder. They pulled away, holding hands as they looked at each other, and Lizzie continued, “I missed you so much. How was Europe? How was Mom?”</p>
<p>Josie’s face faltered for a split second, but if Lizzie noticed, she certainly didn’t mention it. Besides, the smile was back on Josie’s face pretty quickly anyway.</p>
<p>“I missed you, too.” She gave Lizzie’s hands a squeeze. “Europe was fun, and Mom says hi.”</p>
<p>“I wish I could have gone with you.” There was a pout on Lizzie’s lips; she missed Caroline all the time, and even though she had spent the previous summer with her mother, most of it had been in therapy and working on controlling her magic. In her words, not<em> real </em>mother-daughter bonding time.</p>
<p>“Me too, but Dad said you had fun here.”</p>
<p>“I did.” Lizzie made a note to fill her in over a twin cuddle later that night. They’d used their crystal to talk in real time over the summer, but it wasn’t the same as being together, not really.</p>
<p>“I’m ready for this semester,” Josie said after a beat, her smile radiant before falling as she remembered something. “But I have a lot of making up to do…”</p>
<p>“It’ll be okay, Jo,” Lizzie reassured. “Last semester was a mess anyway. I’m sure everything has blown over by now.”</p>
<p>“You know that’s not true. I mean, when you’re full of black magic and do some… <em>questionable </em>things and then immediately disappear to another continent, it doesn’t really ease people’s minds.”</p>
<p>Lizzie did nothing to object or dissuade Josie, instead dropping her hands and picking up the bag at her feet. “Let’s get you to the room.”</p>
<p>They caught up briefly as they walked, Lizzie mostly listening to Josie ramble about the summer in Europe. Caroline was still hung up on Stefan, of course, but she’d gotten really comfortable in Belgium. She’d probably move soon while she was away, though. Lizzie often forgot her mother was a vampire with how little they saw each other, so it didn’t click that she’d have to move because she didn’t age right away. By the time it did, they were already in Josie’s room, and Lizzie dropped her bag on the bed.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad you’re back. I have <em>so </em>much to tell you.” She turned to face her twin, beaming.</p>
<p>“You’re probably the only one,” Josie replied, rubbing her arm with her hand awkwardly. She wasn’t exactly expecting a warm welcome.</p>
<p>“Landon is. I know he missed you.” Being one of few people still at the school over the summer, Lizzie had gotten used to Landon’s incessant complaining about not seeing Josie, though she knew they probably also used the crystal to talk.</p>
<p>“Yeah he-“ Josie’s face fell as she surveyed the room. “Wait, where’s your stuff?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, uh, we have a new student.” There was an excited glimmer in Lizzie’s eye as she spoke. “Dad moved me with her. He said it’d help with our codependency problem.”</p>
<p>Josie hadn’t really heard the last sentence, feeling her nerves buzzing. Ever since the Dark Josie incident last semester, she’d trapped her magic away, not wanting to hurt anyone or anything else, but her body knew what she was missing, and it often reminded her in times of anxiety.</p>
<p>“Then who’s my roommate?”</p>
<p>As if on cue, a voice said, “Hi, witches!” and Josie turned to see none other than Penelope Park standing at the door, cupcakes in hand. She looked much too excited to be Josie’s roommate, and her smirk was met by Lizzie’s scowl and Josie’s scoff.</p>
<p>“<em>Penelope,” </em>Lizzie hissed, and as Penelope entered the room, Lizzie left, glaring at the former the entire way out.</p>
<p>She practically stomped to her room, only mildly surprised to find Hope there. She figured Hope would be exploring the school before classes started or something, but no, Hope was sitting on her bed, a sketchbook in front of her. Lizzie normally would have been nosy, but she was too angry to focus.</p>
<p>“My sister is roommates with the devil’s daughter,” she said firmly, and Hope looked up, unfazed. She’d just been waiting for Lizzie to say something before she took notice. No one knowing what she was made it easier for her to fit in, and for someone who was just adjusting to being a vampire, she didn’t need that stigma yet. So instead, she offered Lizzie a sarcastic smile.</p>
<p>“You seem pretty sure for someone who hasn’t met the devil.”</p>
<p><em>My father, for example. </em>Sure, Hope only knew Klaus Mikaelson for what he was: her father, who loved her unconditionally once upon a time, but no one else saw him like that. Where the world saw a murderer who left carnage in his wake, Hope saw a man who promised she was a princess and painted with her. Despite the stories she was told about him, she couldn’t seem to shake the fact that he was <em>good. </em>He may have done awful things- God knew Hope had- but he was her father, and that made him good in her book. If Lizzie knew who she was the daughter of, though… well, Hope knew the siphoner would have some choice words.</p>
<p>“Because it’s <em>true.” </em>Lizzie’s words pulled her out of her memories of her father, and Hope’s eyes focused on her once more. “Ugh, I need to destress.”</p>
<p>She moved to grab something- Hope didn’t see what- from the nightstand next to her bed, turning back to Hope. “Want to help me bake something?”</p>
<p>Hope paused, but her mission blinked in her mind: get close to Lizzie.</p>
<p>“Sure, Lizzie,” she said, closing her sketchbook and tucking it away before standing.</p>
<p>Lizzie talked her ear off on the way to the kitchen, something about how she had a sister and their mother was in Europe- or something. These were things Hope already knew from Triad’s file on the Saltzmans, something she could probably recite from memory if necessary. Luckily, Hope had perfected the act of pretending to be engaged in a conversation, so Lizzie had no idea.</p>
<p>Luckily for Hope, they got to the kitchen before Lizzie could go on about her mom’s budding romance with Belgium, and the blonde went to put on an apron, looking back at Hope with a smile as she tried to tie it behind her. Apparently, all it took to destress was for Lizzie to rant. Noted.</p>
<p>“So, have any favorite cookie recipes?” She questioned. <em>Right. </em>They’d decided on cookies on the way there.</p>
<p>Hope’s eyebrows furrowed, and she moved to help Lizzie tie the apron so she could hide the look of sadness on her face. “Uh, no. I’ve never made them.”</p>
<p>Hope’s deft fingers tied the knot in the apron just in time for Lizzie to whirl herself around, looking at Hope with disbelief. “You’re kidding. Your mom never baked with you?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course, Lizzie’s mom baked with her. She wasn’t always absent.</em>
</p>
<p>“Hope?” Lizzie prompted.</p>
<p><em>Her mom. </em>The thought almost made her choke up. She missed Hayley so much that it killed her inside. There had been a time when she considered switching her humanity off, just to forget she lived in a world where her family went on with their lives, no trace of her in their minds. Her parents walked through New Orleans every day with no idea that they had a daughter together- she often wondered why Hayley thought she had become family to the Mikaelsons. Without Hope, there was no real answer.</p>
<p>“My mom’s not, uh…” <em>What? Alive? That would be a lie. </em>Finally, Hope gave a sad smile. “It’s complicated.”</p>
<p>Feeling a lump well up in her throat, she cleared it, shaking her head. “But no, she didn’t.”</p>
<p>Lizzie looked at her for a moment in a way no one had ever done- with pity, and perhaps understanding. So when the blonde clapped her hands, declaring, “Then I’m going to teach you every recipe in the book,” it caught Hope completely off guard.</p>
<p>“You really don’t have to do that, Lizzie.” Kindness wasn’t something she was used to, especially not from people her age. She barely <em>knew </em>people her age.</p>
<p>“I want to,” Lizzie insisted. “We’re roommates, so we should be friends.”</p>
<p>Hope didn’t know how to reply, so instead she looked at Lizzie with wonder, moving to get sugar. You needed that for cookies, right?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Three hours and too many cookies later, Hope pulled her phone from a cloaked part of her bag, making sure her door was shut before dialing the only number on it.</p>
<p>“Hello?” she said when the line clicked. “It’s Hope.”</p>
<p>“Do you miss me already?” drawled the voice on the other line. “I’m flattered.”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” she hissed, eyes rolling. “You told me to check in after a few days, so I am. It’s got to be fast, though.”</p>
<p>She shot another glance at the door. Lizzie was doing what she called the ‘Saltzman twin cuddle puddle,’ so Hope assumed she’d be a while, but she could never be <em>too </em>cautious.</p>
<p>“Okay, so make it fast.” <em>Ugh, fucking Clarke. </em>He always had to be a smartass. Sure, Hope was one, but she had her reasons. “How’s it going with Saltzman?”</p>
<p><em>Lizzie, </em>Hope mentally corrected.</p>
<p>“Good. We’re roommates, actually. She’s really sweet. We made cookies together today.”</p>
<p>The smile on her lips must have been evident in her voice, because Clarke sounded slightly, uh, <em>pissed </em>when he spoke next. “You’re not getting attached, are you? It hasn’t even been a week, Hope.”</p>
<p><em>No shit, </em>was her mental retort. She was honestly offended he thought she was incapable of doing her job.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not.” Irritation was clear in her voice. “I just have to get close to her so I can do this properly.”</p>
<p>“Smart girl. I knew I could trust you.”</p>
<p>
  <em>No, you didn’t.</em>
</p>
<p>“Any clue on how she turned?” he asked.</p>
<p>“No, we haven’t gotten that close.” Her ears tuned in to someone walking down the hall, the footfalls easily being identified as Lizzie’s. “Look, I have to go. Lizzie’s coming.”</p>
<p>As she went to end the call, Clarke managed one last remark. “Remember you’re a Marshall. Mikaelsons aren’t welcomed there.”</p>
<p>Hope slammed her finger onto the end button, throwing the phone in her bag as she sunk onto her bed, head in her hands. She was <em>so </em>tired of pretending to not be a Mikaelson. Everyone at Triad knew she was one, but it was in her best interest to never bring it up. One of their agents being directly connected to the reason Triad had been created in the first place? It wasn’t something they liked.</p>
<p>The doorknob turned, so Hope moved to look more casual, her face going to neutral. Lizzie walked in, already comfortably in her pajamas, taking a pill before settling into bed.</p>
<p>“I’m exhausted,” she said. “I’m gonna head to bed.”</p>
<p>“Me too.” Hope gave her a small smile as she turned off the lamp on her nightstand, Hope following suit moments later. She’d never had trouble falling asleep, and she didn’t tonight, drifting off almost as soon as she hit the pillow.</p>
<p>Her dreams were usually repetitive, full of longing for her parents and fighting monsters. This one, though, was different. There was a hazy orange hue around the forest setting when her eyes opened, and she was definitely laying down. Okay, weird. Her hand lifted in front of her face, the orange haze not moving. Hesitantly, she sat up, reminding herself she was only dreaming.</p>
<p>“Where the hell am I?” she wondered out loud, looking around in confusion.</p>
<p>“Hope?”</p>
<p>
  <em>She was definitely dreaming. There was no way-</em>
</p>
<p>“Dad?” she breathed, making eye contact with her father, who was standing at the tree line.</p>
<p>In the real world, she let out a muffled cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. always and forever.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad? How are you here?” Hope stepped forward, and so did Klaus, the gap between them closing steadily. Hope quickly found herself face to face with her father, a man she hardly remembered- a man who shouldn’t have remembered her in the slightest. And yet, when she looked at him, recognition. She hadn’t known her mind to be so cruel.</p><p>“You aren’t even supposed to know I exist…” she whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from him in fear of him disappearing. Klaus didn’t look away either, reaching out to take her hand. Then, he said three words that told Hope she was either having the best dream ever, or that Malivore did not, and never would, work on Original vampires.</p><p>“I remember you, my littlest wolf.” He squeezed her hand, and Hope felt tears in her eyes. <em>He remembered her? </em>“I don’t know why or how. I dream of you- you’ve come back in flashes ever since you left- and it seems the charm I asked Freya to make finally connected us.”</p><p>“Aunt Freya? Does she-“</p><p>“No,” he replied sadly. “It appears I am the only one. I’ve tried to bring you up, my heir- our legacy- but I’m met with blank stares.”</p><p>Hope’s face fell, her eyes moving to the trees. What kind of cruel fate was it, that only Klaus Mikaelson remembered her? Only her father, and no one else? And Klaus, well… he was always seen as a villain in the supernatural world. Hope, being a Mikaelson, was evil by default. If he managed to convince the rest of the family that she was his daughter, who was to say they wouldn’t try to dispose of her?</p><p>“Why you?” She finally managed to meet his eyes again. “Why are you the only one to remember me in the world? Why didn’t Malivore work on you?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I have my theories, but I have nothing for sure to tell you. When I do, though, I will find you.” He held her gaze surely, truth ringing in his words and face. Klaus Mikaelson would do whatever it took to get his daughter back in his grasp. All he wanted to do was hold her, to remind her of who she was. She was a Mikaelson, a tribrid, one of a kind. Klaus would never let her forget that.</p><p>“I miss you <em>so much, </em>Dad. I want to go home.” It’d been twelve years since she’d talked to him like this. Casually. Warmly. The real him, not a prism projection.</p><p>“You will return to me, Hope. All in due time,” he assured, stepping forward to embrace his daughter for the first time in years. She’d been seven then- smaller, with redder hair and freckled cheeks. She’d looked every bit like her mother. Now, he saw himself in her more than ever. “Do whatever you must to return home.”</p><p>Hope’s head settled onto his shoulder, a single tear falling down her unblemished cheeks. In this moment, she was glad she hadn’t turned off her humanity. Just for this moment, just for the one second with her father, pretending she was a seven year old girl again. When they finally parted, she looked at him with teary eyes, not wanting to let go of him for fear she’d never see him again.</p><p>“I love you, Dad.”</p><p>“And I love you.” He nodded, hand brushing her cheek, brushing her hair from it. “Always and forever.”</p><p>“Always and forever,” she agreed. Her mouth opened to say more, but she was torn from the safety of the moment by the unfamiliar touch of a hand in the real world.</p><p>She bolted up in bed just in time to see an unfamiliar man fly through the air. He immediately crashed into the floor- and all her art supplies- earning a very confused and annoyed, “What the- Who the hell are you?”</p><p>Hope’s hand ran through her hair, every sense of security she’d had gone.</p><p>“Oh, uh, <em>ow.</em>” The boy pushed a canvas off him, sitting up. “Uh, hi. I’m Landon.”</p><p><em>Landon. </em>Hope didn’t recognize the name from Lizzie’s file.</p><p>“What are you doing in my room, Landon?”</p><p>“I, uh, I was looking for my girlfriend. Josie? She said to meet her in her room.” He stood, looking down at the mess he’d caused. Paints splattered all over his clothes and the floor, and he had no doubt it was going to be a pain to clean up. But it wasn’t his fault; all he’d done was touch her. <em>Something </em>had caused him to fly across the room, and that was all her. Hope was looking at him like he was stupid, though, so he tried to backtrack. “But clearly I got the rooms mixed up… she’s with Lizzie.”</p><p>“No, <em>I’m </em>with Lizzie.” She was as bewildered as she looked. “The headmaster moved Josie to another room. Wait- why did you <em>touch </em>me?”</p><p>She’d never been fond of being touched, especially by strangers. The last person who meant kindness with their touch had been Clarke, and that had taken him years of trust to earn. Needless to say, this boy did not qualify to touch her in the slightest.</p><p>“You looked like you were having a nightmare,” he explained, “…which in hindsight means I probably shouldn’t have touched you.”</p><p><em>“You think?” </em>Her words were sharp, her eyes narrowed. She was ready to kill him, if he interpreted her look right.</p><p>“I… I think I’m gonna go find Josie.” He turned, halfway out the door by the time Hope replied, “Good idea.”</p><p>Her eyes surveyed the carnage, calling, “Hey, you- my painting!” A measured flick of her wrist righted the mess Landon had left behind, though she had half the mind to yell curses at his retreating figure instead. With a hefty sigh, she withheld her need to yell, settling on the stool in front of her easel to survey the damage he’d done to her art. Sometimes she wished she still had the bracelet her mother had given her in childhood, the one that controlled her magical impulses; maybe then she wouldn’t feel so tempted with violence every time something went even slightly wrong. Art would satisfy the magic, for now; it always had.</p><p>“At least he didn’t mess this up,” she said to herself, staring at the half-done work in front of her. She’d been unable to get her family off her mind, so she decided to paint an old family portrait she’d managed to keep. She wasn’t sure how it had stayed with her all this time, but she was thankful for it. Her hand reached out to gently touch it, fingertips resting on her parents. They were alive and happy. And Klaus remembered her. Her family was okay, and her father was looking for her. That was enough for now. That was enough.</p><p>“Hope.”</p><p>Lizzie’s voice startled the tribrid, who turned around quickly to find her standing in the doorway. <em>Please, </em>she thought, <em>please don’t notice my painting. </em>She hadn’t thought to spell the image, and if Lizzie noticed, she risked blowing her cover.</p><p>“Uh, hi, Lizzie.” She prayed there was no nervousness in her voice. Lizzie’s eyes narrowed as she looked at Hope, finally asking, “What are you painting?”</p><p>Hope put on as convincing a face as she could manage. “Uh, nothing. It’s nothing.”</p><p>
  <em>Should’ve spelled it.</em>
</p><p>Luckily for her, though, Lizzie seemed to believe her- or simply wasn’t interested any longer- and she quickly changed topics, a warm smile coming to her lips.</p><p>“So you aren’t busy?”</p><p>“No, not at all. What’s up?”</p><p>“Okay, great! I want you to meet my sister. Josie.” She looked so hopeful, so willing to get to know Hope, that the Mikaelson girl grimaced, shoving away the voice in her head that reminded her she wasn’t supposed to make friends.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, okay. Let me get dressed?”</p><p>“I’ll be outside the door.” Lizzie turned, closing the door behind her.</p><p>In the meantime, Landon, still recovering from his encounter with Hope, hesitantly knocked on the door he <em>hoped </em>was Josie’s. He wasn’t sure he could handle another incident.</p><p>“Come in,” Josie called, and Landon opened the door to find his girlfriend’s head poke out from under her covers, surprise filling her features. “Landon?”</p><p>She sat up further, eyebrows knitting together. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“I’m gonna close the door,” was his non answer, and as he shut the door, his body half turned, as if he couldn’t decide what to say. “Totally expected our reunion to be more dramatic.”</p><p>
  <em>Lame joke. Idiot.</em>
</p><p>“Sorry.” Her voice was full of real remorse, and he tried to give an assuring smile. “I didn’t exactly want to face everyone right away.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course not.”</p><p>There was an awkward pause, and from the way Landon just stood there, Josie was sure he was going to dump her then and there. She tried to protect her family, and she’d ruined everything in the process. Even this. Europe couldn’t fix her problems, and now she was facing the repercussions. Well, if she was going to get dumped, she wasn’t going to be clueless.</p><p>“Landon, are you okay? You look… tense.”</p><p>Landon, hands stuffed in his pockets, shrugged. “Well, uh, I met Lizzie’s new roommate…”</p><p>“Really?” She raised an eyebrow. “How’d that go?”</p><p>“I tried to wake her up from a nightmare, and she threw me into a bunch of paints.”</p><p>“Well, I’m sure she didn’t mean to,” Josie defended softly. “You probably just scared her.”</p><p>“No, but that’s the thing, Jo. She was totally asleep. It was some… some magical blast.” His hands raised in confusion, and he took a step closer to the bed. Josie seemed intrigued by this news, nodding.</p><p>“So she’s a witch? Cool.” There was another pause, and she gave a soft smile. “Are you at least okay?”</p><p>“No phoenixes were harmed in the process, don’t worry,” he half-joked.</p><p>“Okay, good. Come sit?”</p><p>Carefully, Landon eased himself to sit in front of her, not wanting to be too close or too far away. With their summers spent apart, he just wasn’t sure what she would be comfortable with.</p><p>“I really missed you, Landon,” Josie breathed, reaching out to squeeze his hand. He squeezed back, lacing their fingers together.</p><p>“I really missed you, too.”</p><p>“I’m really scared to face everyone… but I think I’ll be okay this year as long as we’re together.”</p><p>“I think so, too. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you.” She beamed, leaning in for a kiss. He was happy to oblige, hands settling on her waist. Josie wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him, their breaths syncing together. As Landon’s hand slipped under her shirt, a voice startled them apart, embarrassment filling their features.</p><p>“Uh, am I interrupting?” Lizzie stood in the doorway again, raising an eyebrow. Landon and Josie looked at each other for a moment, seeming to have a silent conversation. After a moment, Landon stood, shaking his head.</p><p>“I think that’s my cue to go.”</p><p>“Good idea, hobbit.” Lizzie stepped further into the room as Landon exited, smiling at her twin. “So I brought ice cream… and a friend.”</p><p>As if on cue, Hope stepped hesitantly into the room, offering a shy smile.</p><p>“Uh, hi. I’m Hope.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for such a long time between updates! School started back up again so I've been busy. Here's a new chapter, though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. understatement of the year.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, Hope,” Lizzie said, settling onto Josie’s bed, “this is Josie, my twin. Jo, this is Hope, my roommate.”</p>
<p>Hope gave an awkward smile, still lingering near the doorway. Every part of her, especially the part that was still reeling from her dream, wanted to flee. She knew in the back of her mind that she had to stay, that this was one more way to get close to Lizzie, one more way to convince her to raise Malivore, but she was thinking of herself for once. Too bad her Triad training won out.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you,” she spoke, settling on something simple and easy.</p>
<p>“You too.” There was a moment of quiet after Josie replied, and the three stared at each other until Lizzie nudged Josie with her elbow. The two had a silent conversation, and Josie continued, “So, what brings you to the Salvatore School?”</p>
<p>“That’s… complicated.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Understatement of the year, Hope.</em>
</p>
<p>Luckily for her, Josie breezed by it easily. “It usually is.”</p>
<p>The tone of her voice seemed to imply that the Saltzmans, too, had a complicated history with the school. Hope knew, sort of, why they did- a dead stepfather, a mother always away, a bio mom killed by her twin on her wedding day, an absent father… all of those things made it difficult to find comfort in a place. They seemed to do so well, though. She wished Triad’s files had let her know how to be as miraculously well-adjusted as they were.</p>
<p>“What kind of supernatural are you?”</p>
<p>Josie’s words made Hope’s hands fall into her back pockets, biting her lip. How did she answer that? It didn’t seem like something that would be well received. Did she lie? Say she was just a witch? They didn’t have to know she was a wolf or a vampire. She could just be one and not the others. That would probably be the safest course of action. But then Lizzie’s head tilted, her interest piqued, and Hope went for a more evasive answer.</p>
<p>“Also… very complicated.”</p>
<p>“Try me.” She was awfully sure for someone who had just been caught making out with her boyfriend by her sister. “My boyfriend’s a Phoenix, and my sister’s a heretic, so nothing can really surprise me anymore.”</p>
<p>Lizzie’s eyes widened, and the pictures on Josie’s dresser near her started vibrating lightly. Hope took notice of this but said nothing. She knew what power a Gemini twin could contain when left unchecked; she would just see where this went.</p>
<p>“Yeah, except your sister doesn’t really like to tell people what she is, Jo.”</p>
<p>It had been a well-contained secret within the Salvatore School. Her family knew, and MG knew. Landon knew by default, but Lizzie often just pretended he didn’t exist, so she didn’t count him in the secret. Who would he tell, anyway? He had no faction in the school.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Lizzie.” Hope’s voice was soft, her eyes softening, too, as she looked at the blonde. If anyone knew what it was like to despise who you were, it was her. “Your secret’s safe with me. I’m, uh…”</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, Lizzie’s secret is out. Yours should be, too. Build trust.</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m a tribrid. A witch, werewolf, and vampire rolled into one. The only one of my kind.”</p>
<p>She braced herself for the negative reactions, knowing they were bound to come. When Triad had realized her power, they’d taken to it poorly. She’d spent too long protecting herself from her own abilities.</p>
<p>“Oh. That sounds… dangerous.” Josie’s voice was measured, cautious. “Are you sure you really belong here? How’s that even possible? Landon said you were a witch, I don’t- “</p>
<p><em>“Josette Olivia!” </em>Lizzie snapped, voice ringing out and cutting her off. She sent an apologetic look to Hope, looking genuinely upset on Hope’s behalf. Josie bristled at Lizzie’s anger, and Hope, feeling obligated to fix the spat between the sisters, said, “Lizzie, it’s fine- “</p>
<p>“No, it isn’t. Let’s go, Hope.”</p>
<p>Quickly, Lizzie got off the bed, pushing past Hope to exit the room. Josie pretended not to notice. Hope turned to follow Lizzie, but not before noticing the pictures had stopped shaking. Lizzie’s absence had restored the magical balance of the room. Interesting.</p>
<p>Lizzie was halfway down the hall by the time she caught up, putting a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. Lizzie turned, ready to yell at her twin, but any words she had on her lips died at the sight of Hope.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry about that,” she said instead. Lizzie Saltzman had spent so long trying to make herself tiny for other people, including Josie, but after Josie’s whole dark magic debacle, she’d found it harder and harder to not stand up for herself and hold others accountable. Caroline said that, much like her, Lizzie becoming a vampire made everything crystal clear. She wasn’t broken and she never had been. That didn’t mean she wasn’t sorry on Josie’s behalf.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, really,” Hope assured, not meeting Lizzie’s eyes. “I’m used to people being scared of me.”</p>
<p><em>Scared, angry, loathing… all the same thing, right? </em>She had to keep her cover, after all. Put on a brave face. If Lizzie needed to believe she was an outcast, well, Hope could do that. She could play the perfect part.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean it should happen here.” Lizzie was stern in her words, looking a mix of frustrated and determined. “After last year, Josie should have more compassion. We’ve all been <em>really </em>considerate.”</p>
<p><em>A little too considerate, </em>she added silently.</p>
<p>“After last ye- it doesn’t matter. Want to go watch a movie?” Hope shook her head to clear it of any questions about the last year. She would get answers in due time. There was no reason to pry and make Lizzie suspicious of her motives.</p>
<p>Before Lizzie could answer her, Hope’s eyes caught onto someone else: Penelope Park, looking as devilish as always as she stared at the two of them from the staircase. Hope sent her an inquisitive look, to which Penelope just raised her eyebrows. Hope sighed, shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Uh, actually, give me a few minutes. It looks like I’m needed.”</p>
<p>Lizzie half turned to see where Hope was looking, glaring at Penelope the moment she came into view. Disgusted, she practically sneered as she said, “Since when do you know <em>Satan?</em>”</p>
<p>Hope went to answer, but Lizzie raised her hand in an attempt to silence the tribrid. “You know what? Never mind. We’ll talk about it when you get to the room.”</p>
<p>“<em>Lizzie…” </em>Hope tried to protest as the blonde brushed past her, eyes rolling as she headed back to their room. Hope’s heart sunk for a brief moment; she was jeopardizing her mission by talking to Penelope and not being with Lizzie, but didn’t it make sense that she’d have other friends? Wasn’t that what a well-rounded individual was like? Maybe she was just overthinking it. Her brain didn’t even have time to process that Lizzie’s mortal enemy, the Lizzie proclaimed “daughter of Satan,” was Penelope, who she found herself walking toward.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be friends with Lizzie Saltzman, you know,” Penelope stated bluntly, her bobbed hair hitting her collar as she moved to look at the disgruntled brunette. Penelope always seemed to look perfect, Hope noted, wearing her uniform but adding her own flairs- like a blazer looking like a cape and beautiful chunky heels. Even as she stood before Hope, eyes calculating, she seemed to be everything an it girl should be.</p>
<p><em>She would say the same about you, </em>Hope thought, but audibly, she said, “Well, we’re roommates, so it’s not that easy.”</p>
<p>“Roommates?” Penelope scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “Watch out. She’s a grade A bitch.”</p>
<p>“She’s been really nice to me, actually.” Hope was getting defensive, not wanting to hear anything bad Penelope had to say. Sure, she needed as much dirt on Lizzie as possible, but not like this. She had the distinct feeling that anything this witch could say would be half lies out of pure hatred for the Saltzman twin.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s good at pretending to be. But she’s a real <em>witch.”</em> Penelope gave a sly grin, and Hope rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she fought the urge to flash her wolf eyes. <em>No one else needs to know, Hope.</em></p>
<p>“What did you want me for, Penelope?” She asked impatiently, foot tapping against the hardwood floor. It was an interesting choice for a school floor; she’d expected linoleum.</p>
<p>Penelope walked down the stairs, her smile growing smugger. “I want to date Josie Saltzman.”</p>
<p>“And you need me for that… <em>why?” </em>Her patience was really being tested, and she got the impression that Penelope tended to be like this with everyone. How did she ever have friends? Hm, maybe that was why the witch had befriended her immediately.</p>
<p>“She doesn’t really trust anyone right now,” Penelope explained as though she were dumbing it down for the girl in front of her. Hope raised an eyebrow as she added, “Plus, she’s dating Landon Kirby.”</p>
<p>“That <em>really</em> doesn’t sound like a me problem.” Hope was getting bold now, annoyed with the conversation at hand. She would prefer to be watching a movie with Lizzie right now.</p>
<p>Penelope put on a faux shocked expression, fixing Hope with her piercing eyes. “Oh, you don’t know what she did, do you?”</p>
<p>“I really, truly don’t care.” She turned on her heel, beginning to walk away.</p>
<p>“She went dark,” Penelope called, making Hope stop in her place. She felt her boot scuff as she did so, internally groaning. Her favorite boots, seriously? Penelope took her silence as an invitation to continue. “Got consumed by black magic.”</p>
<p>Hope looked over her shoulder, unimpressed. “Penelope, I- “</p>
<p>“She released her crazy uncle from the prison world she and Lizzie helped put him in when they were kids. She lost complete control of herself. When she came down, she realized how much she messed up. That’s why she doesn’t use magic anymore.”</p>
<p>Hope began walking away again, not seeing any reason to hear more. Then, Penelope said the words that pulled Hope right back in.</p>
<p>“She’s the reason Lizzie is a heretic.” Hope turned back to face her, making sure to keep her expression unreadable even though her mind was spinning. Her gaze quickly fell to the floor as she took in the fact. “Interested yet?”</p>
<p>Hope didn’t reply, too consumed by this revelation. Lizzie’s sister, her <em>twin, </em>was the reason she became a vampire, something she clearly hated about herself. That couldn’t have been easy at all. What a revelation.</p>
<p>“Think about it, Marshall.” Penelope’s words brought her back to the real world, and she looked up to see a determined and almost flirtatious look on her face. “Help me get close to Josie, and well…”</p>
<p>She walked closer to Hope, stopping just in front of her as their eyes met once more. Her voice lowered, sounding raspy as she gave the tribrid an opportunity. “If you ever have some ulterior motive, consider me a helping hand.”</p>
<p>Hope looked deep into her eyes, biting her lip as she weighed her options.</p>
<p>“Fine. We have a deal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so sorry for disappearing for a month again! midterms were not a fun time for me, but i hope you enjoyed this chapter! there's a lot of info to absorb.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>